Mario VS Krew
Mario VS Krew is a part of Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Description Mario (Sharon Shing Huang) takes on Krew of Jak and Daxter (Whiteoak019) in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Who will advance to Round 2? Fight (The fight will take place in the weapons factory in Jak II) The scene starts with Mario going on his usual adventure to rescue Peach, he beats the level he was in, and unlocks the next level, being some sort of weapons factory. Mario proceeds to enter the level, go through the entire place and defeating enemies (including Jak and Daxter unknowingly), enters an elevator, and reaches the roof of the building. Suddenly, we see an obese pig looking man in a hoverer float down and look at Mario. Krew:Hmm? Who are you? Sorry. I was expecting someone else here. But anyways, with this piercer bomb here, I shall crack open the Precursor stone and release the untold energy inside! I then intend to hide the last shipment of eco to deliver it to the Metal Head Nest! Say... would you like to help me out, here? Mario, knowing something is very fishy about this man, decides to refuse the request, knowing its seems like an evil plan for this man to do this. He gets into a fighting stance wanting to stop him. (Cue Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3-Rocket Raccoons theme, 0:00-0:05) Krew:Well then... this means WAR! HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!! (Song continues from 0:06-0:57) The fight starts off with Krew firing a few lasers at Mario, who counteracts them with fireballs. Mario rushed towards Krew and tried to punch him, but Krew dodges and moves away from Marios sight. Krew then spawns in some clones of him to attack Mario. Krew:Say hello to my little friends! Mario then proceeded to fight off the Krew clones, jumping on them repeatedly and pelitng some with fireballs. Once all of the clones were taken out, Krew then comes in and rams right into Mario, sending him into a wall. The obese crimelord then began to fire rapid lasers right into the red plumber and continues doing this until Mario equips the cape and begins to reflect a few lasers, some of which hit Krew. The crimelord proceeded to fly off, but Mario chases him in pursuit as he flys right into Krew, but the crimelord spawns another set of clones to fight off Mario, and this time, this set was bigger than the previous one. Mario proceeded to fight them off usually, but the number of clones were so much, that they overwhelmed the plumber and proceeded to electrocute Mario upon contact. While Mario is stunned, Krew comes right in to fire a few lasers at Mario, while at the same time, the clones electrocute him. Krew then proceeded to ram Mario a few times, and knock him straight back to the factory as the plumber crashes into the side of the piercer bomb and making him lose his power up. Mario then regained his senses from the assult and noticed Krew and his clones coming at him. Mario then looked into his inventory, desparate to beat his opponant, and noticed the tanooki suit. He puts it on, and began to fly right into Krew, tailwagging right through the clones and smashing into Krew, launching him into the sky hundreds of feet above the battlefield. Mario then flew upwards, wanting to end this. Mario:Lets a go. (Cue Retro Rivals, 2:03-2:26) Mario flew into the crimelord, doing several punches and tailwags onto him, but little did the plumber know, a Krew clone that survived the attack snuck behind Mario and touch him, electrocuting and stunning the plumber once more. Krew then proceeded to spawn EVEN MORE CLONES, and all attack Mario. Krew then proceeded to ram the plumber downwards, as he began to fall slowly towards the factory. The crimelord then fires lasers which burn Mr. Video game and accelerate his fall. To top things off, the clones rushed right towards the falling plumber and once the plumber crashed back onto the roof of the factory, the Krew clones began to smash Mario with a thud, and crush him. (Cut Music) Krew then flew down, as he looks at the pile of clones that bury the plumber under it. Krew:You shouldve joined me when you had the chance. Krew then turned away as he tries to fly off, only to hear a rumble behind him which makes the crimelord turn around, and the rumble is coming from the pile of clones, as well as sparkles coming out of it. Krew:Wha- (Cue Retro Rivals, 2:28-2:58) Before Krew could finish what he was about to say, Mario, with the Invincibility Star and Wing Cap power up, bursts out of the pile of clones, destroying them and right into Krew at speeds that he cannot react to in time, ramming into the crimelord and blitzing him at fast speeds, with every hit being very excruciating to Krew. The plumber then kicks the crimelord so hard above him, that Krew crashes into the roof of the factory. The force of impact was enough to disable Krews hoverer, leaving him a sitting duck. Mario then flew up, took out the Smash Ball, and breaks it, making the plumber get surrounded in a white aura as the sky went dark. Mario then proceeded to charge up his ultimate move: the Mario Finale. Mario:Oh yeah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! The plumber yells as the firey blast gets sent right towards Krew, and knowing he cant escape, all he could do was watch in horror for his final seconds of his life. Krew:Oh well... The blast then hits Krew, as well as the bomb, disintigrating the crimelord and making the bomb explode, destroying the entire factory from the heavy impact. (Cut Music) Mario then safely swoops to the ground just as his power ups have expired, as he looks at the large explosion. Mario:Yeah! Im the winner! Wahoo! Mario then proceeds to walk off to continue his journey. DBX Results (Cue Marios Victory theme-Super Mario World Melody on Piano, 0:10-) Mario moves on to Round 2! Category:The Shattered Shards Tournament Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with Music